


轮

by Dongba



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongba/pseuds/Dongba
Summary: 谢谢你的观看，很久之前就想把它搬到ao3了
Relationships: Kovu/Simba (The Lion King), Mufasa/Scar (The Lion King)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

雄狮生子警告。

OOC警告

说明一下，我不认为他们在本文中谁渣谁什么的，他们只是做了他们认为的正确选择。

有原创角色注意。

鬣狼的性格是动画的

我第一次写木疤。

01.

Scar在被鬣狼开膛破肚，即将死去的时候回忆起他的一生。

鬣狼的獠牙破开了他的肚子，可他不觉得疼痛，他紧紧盯着天空，今天黑夜没有星星，也许快下雨了，Scar突然笑了起来，那显然惹怒了那些吃不饱的丑陋东西，他们啃咬着他的内脏。

他当上了国王，最后却被Simba拉下王座，他亲手杀了Mufasa，而Mufasa的儿子亲手向他复仇了。

Mufasa。

过早陨落的太阳，早死的国王，Scar的亲哥哥。

想到他的仇恨火焰又重新燃烧，他咬上了牙，忍不住低吼，也许在其他动物眼里，Mufasa宛如太阳，可对于Scar来说，Mufasa是他怒火的木柴。

可以前不是这样的。

Scar突然想起了多年以前，Mufasa咬住了他的黑色鬃毛，Mufasa把他的温柔仁慈显然带到了床上，Scar在欢爱后忍着臀部的不适舔舐自己的爪子，而Mufasa坐在他身边，他们坐在Scar的洞穴口看着远处的风景。

那时的Scar只是不满于Mufasa的软弱统治，可他那时也只是想想，没有任何想越轨的想法。

是从什么时候开始呢？

Scar的视线越来越模糊，他好像感觉到什么水打在他的脸上，是谁在为他哭泣吗？Scar这样想着，可他自己也自认为作恶多端，他更倾向是雨水。

是从什么时候Scar开始对Mufasa有了滔天恨意？

Scar闭上了眼睛，他的脑海里的突然浮现了一个小小的毛团子，那毛团子眼睛都没睁太开，Scar忍不住哼了一声，却不知道自己露出了一个微笑的笑容。

他好像感觉他的腹部温暖，一定是那只小毛团子钻到他的肚子下取暖了，一定是的。

好吧，也许我不能成为所谓的星星，但这黑暗里也好像是个不错的栖息之地，毕竟我大半辈子都在黑暗中度过。

Scar停止了呼吸，他死了，他没有看到暴雨过后露出的星空，他没有听到Simba的嘶吼，他没有看到阴霾散去，阳光照耀大地。

他被永远留在黑暗里。

02.

让我们顺着Scar的血来寻找这仇恨的源头。

同时也把时间倒回到很久以前，那时Mufasa还没有死去，甚至Simba都还没出生，一切欣欣向荣。

那天Mufasa从Scar的洞穴中走出，Scar在洞穴里懒洋洋地打哈欠，Mufasa突然转头去看Scar，那眼神里满是欣喜和激动，Scar被他盯得浑身不自在。

“我的陛下，”他假意这般说，“你有什么要告诉我的？”

Mufasa没有立即说，他只是紧紧盯着Scar，那消息在他的嘴巴里打转，他太想把这消息告诉他的手足。

“Scar，”Mufasa说，“Sarabi怀孕了。”

谁给他的胆子在一场欢爱后把这消息告诉他的床伴？

Scar优雅地翻了翻白眼，他斜眼看了看Mufasa，他的傻哥哥还在等着他的回应。

他该怎么回应？像只母狮一般吃醋拈酸？还是恭喜这位父亲？

Scar与众不同，于是他总是选择不同选项。

他皮笑肉不笑转过了身，留给了Mufasa一道消瘦的背影。

“哦，这可真是个好消息，但恕我不能那么高兴，你知道的，我背不太好。”Scar走进洞穴深处，但Mufasa并不算生气，他只是说希望Scar当时参加典礼就离开了，Scar看着他的爪子，想着一个傻兮兮的毛团子，忍不住啧了一声。

那太蠢了，一头小狮子，真是麻烦。

尤其是和Mufasa一样的，呃。

Scar挑了挑眉，把这个消息扔之脑后，管他的，Mufasa哪怕生个一百头小狮子也不关他事，他站起，走出了洞穴，走向了犀牛群。

Scar迎着风奔跑，他黑色的鬃毛在风中飞扬，他如愿逮到一头犀牛，把尸体拖回了洞穴，美美地饱餐了一顿。

他不知道他的肚子里已经有了一个种子在发芽。

也许他当时不知道，但他很快就知道———他在得知Sarabi怀孕的消息后，他突然发现他的肚子越来越大了，一开始他并不觉得这有什么问题，直到有天他发了点少有的可怜的善心给了点那些总是吃不饱的东西一些他的残羹剩饭【啊，他为什么身边全是傻瓜】，Shenzi在吃的同时，眼睛却一直盯着Scar的肚子看。

“你的肚子。”Shenzi边嚼边说，仿佛想到了好笑的事一般她咯咯笑了笑，“让我想到了我老妈，我妈怀我那些弟弟妹妹的时候就你这样。”

“那太好笑了！他可是只雄狮！”

那三只鬣狼笑得更开心了，可Scar没有笑，他盯着他的肚子思索良久，他的直觉告诉他他肚子的异常可不仅仅胖了这么简单，可他很快就把这问题放在一边。

他是雄狮，他怎么可能怀孕？

可直到他肚子大了的第二个月，他一天梦中醒来，发现肚子里有什么东西在动。

有什么生命在踢他。

他突然全身冰冷，一个荒唐的想法升起。

一头雄狮是不可能怀孕的。

可他偏偏遇到了这荒唐现实，他坐起，却听到了Mufasa的脚步声。

罪魁祸首。

“Scar，我听说你的身体......”

“走开。”

Scar低声咆哮，他肚子的小东西踢得更厉害了，是谁的血脉不言而喻。

03.

Sarabi感觉到疼痛。

生孩子的剧痛让她意识模糊，她想昏过去，可她并不能，为了孩子的出世她必须保存体力，她需清醒，为了孩子。

Mufasa则紧紧盯着他的妻子，他的王后，他想帮忙却无能为力，他只能低头舔舐Sarabi的皮毛，这位国王轻声说，加油，没事的，一切都好的。

其他母狮也在等待，她们焦急却没有办法，毕竟这只能寄希望Sarabi自己的努力，她们等了几乎整整一晚上，也许是因为那头小狮子本身就在等待黎明，直到黑暗离去，第一抹阳光照射到荣耀石上时，那狮子终于肯从母狮的身体中离开。

没人知道在远离荣耀石的黑暗处，也有一头狮子几乎也在这时候出生，这头小狮子出生时没有掌声，也看不到阳光，他身边只有黑暗，还有散落的动物残骨。

Scar瞪着从他肚子里钻出来的小狮子，那小狮子还带着羊水，看起来脏死了，这真是他的孩子吗？Scar伸出了爪子去碰碰这个脏兮兮的毛团子。

然后毛团子晃了晃脑袋，发出了他的第一声嚎哭。

而另一边却寂静无声，Mufasa看着他怀里的小狮子，那小狮子垂着头，没有一点点声响，Mufasa用鼻子拱了拱他的孩子。

但他的孩子嘴巴紧闭，小爪子冰冷。

他的孩子永远死在了这黑暗中。

Mufasa把鬃毛贴在那小狮子的脸颊上，小狮子身上的羊水沾湿了他如火的鬃毛，可他不在乎，他忍住了眼泪，可他却还是泪眼朦胧。

模糊中他看到了Sarabi挣扎着抬起了头来。

“Mufasa，”她说，“我们的孩子呢？他怎么样？”

他突然不敢告诉Sarabi那么残忍的事情，他选择站起来，叼着他死去的孩子。

“他，他有点虚弱。”Mufasa尽力露出那能抚慰人心的微笑，其他母狮没有看清那孩子的样子，她们半信半疑，可她们选择相信她们的王，只有一只母狮露出惊异的样子，她离Mufasa最近，她当然知道这孩子已经死了，“我去找Ruflki帮忙。”

他走了出去，那头母狮也跑了出去。

“Mufasa，他......”母狮惋惜地看着他嘴里的小狮子，Mufasa这时才把眼中的悲伤露了出来。

“我知道，但我，也许，Rufiki有办法。”Mufasa垂下眼去，“Lulu，别告诉其他母狮，也别告诉Sarabi。”

“我会的，Mufasa。”Lulu点了点头，“没事的，奇迹总会出现的，Rufiki那么厉害，他可以帮你的。”

不可能的。

Mufasa叼着他死去的儿子离开了荣耀石，阳光把他的影子拉得足够长。

也许Rufiki可以知晓古今，但他终究不能掌控生死。

他的儿子，还未睁开眼睛，还没吼出第一声狮吼。

却又过早的陨落了。

04.

Scar看着他刚刚生下来的小毛团子。

小毛团子刚刚发出了他人生中的第一声啼哭，哦天啊他连眼睛都没有睁开，小毛团子正爬着，差点肚子就戳到了一块尖骨上，Scar叹了口气，把那些骨头扫开了，他的爪子碰到了小毛团子的小脑袋，小毛团子开始毫无目的地爬向他的母亲，而Scar就在那里，懒洋洋地看着小毛团子终于爬到了Scar的肚子处取暖。

好吧，他看起来挺健康，至少没有乱伦而导致畸形。Scar这样想，如果他是个畸形儿的话，他肯定第一个咬死他。

当然小毛团子可不知道他所想，他小小的脑袋里只能想到饥饿和温暖，他开始试图找寻乳汁，Scar看着小毛团子在他肚子里找来找去。

“哦，我可没有乳汁，我现在也不太适合去捕猎，小家伙，也许我们两个都会饿死的。”Scar吁了一口气，可小毛团子却不依不饶，他找不到乳汁开始哭的更大声了，Scar翻了个白眼，他用爪子捂住了额头。

“我怎么生了个你这么个不讲理的小家伙？”

小毛团子的哭声淹没了他的嘟嘟囔囔。

虽说他这般说，可他最终还是被小毛团的哭声弄得没办法，他叼起他的孩子，找了半天才把小毛团子放到了这洞穴唯一的柔软的地方，一堆他吃了的动物皮毛里。

“好吧，我去找找有正在哺乳期的动物给你吃，等你吃完我就给你取个名字———以后我们得一起过了。”Scar这般宣布，小毛团子好像听懂了一般，他不再哭泣了，Scar满意地看着小毛团睡去了。

“希望你别像Mufasa一样。”

Scar施施然离去，他不知道小毛团子在他离开后突然醒来，他再次嚎哭，他肚子瘪瘪，他想吃东西了，可他的母亲却不在身边。

于是他再次挪动他的小小身体，他不知道他爬到了洞穴门口，他只知道他的小爪子一空。

然后咕噜咕噜，他掉出了洞穴，这小毛团子滚到了草地中。

只有风，太阳，见证着这一切。

05.

Mufasa把他死去的孩子埋在了河边。

Mufasa知道他本该遵从生命轮回，他可以把他的孩子放在这里，等虫啃食他弱小的尸体，化为白骨，化为荒草被其他动物吃掉。

可他突然不愿意那样，Mufasa是荣耀国的国王，可今天他只是个失去儿子的悲伤父亲，于是他刨了个浅浅的坑把小狮子放在了里面。

他最后一次用鼻子碰了碰那孩子的冰冷身体。

“在天上的祖辈。”他这样说，“请照顾我早逝的孩子。”

这样过后他就离开了那条河，他低着头，有点失魂落魄地走在回去的路上。

他这样做是否正确？

他该如何给Sarabi说明这悲痛事实？

他这般诘问自己，恍惚间他发现他已经到了Scar的洞穴附近。

他记得他最后见他弟弟是在几个月前了。

也许可以找他商量一下？

Mufasa走了过去，突然，他听到了哭声，就在草丛之中。

是谁的幼崽吗？

如果是平常他不会太过理会，他会让Zazu去问问哪个族群丢失了幼崽，可今天他刚刚失去孩子，他选择自己去看看，他顺着哭声源头走去，他扒开了草。

他看到了一只和他死去的孩子一般大小的狮子幼崽。

幼崽在哭，他全身冰冷，看起来却很健康，他身边没有其他母狮，这幼崽的母亲呢？Mufasa想，他没听说荣耀国除了Sarabi以外的母狮怀孕。

Mufasa看到幼崽的羊水让他沾上了碎草，他忍不住低头舔掉了它们。

一头没有母亲的幼崽遇到了失去了孩子的父亲。

Mufasa一开始并没有马上叼走他，他还耐心地等了一会幼崽的母亲出现，可草地上没有出现任何母狮，他深吸了一口气，叼起了那幼崽。

是命运吗？今天他失去了一个孩子，但他又得到了一个孩子。

但无论如何，他叼着这孩子回到了荣耀石，母狮们的反应分外高兴，尤其是Sarabi，在听到Rufiki救活了她的孩子的谎言后，她温柔地舔舐着幼崽的皮毛，幼崽饿了许久，这次他终于被乳汁填饱了肚子。

Mufasa慈祥地看着这幼崽沉沉睡去，这孩子由他捡了回来，就算他们没有血缘，他已经是他的孩子了，他经历过独自一人的丧子之痛，他不愿意在承受了。

“哦，Mufasa，看啊，他真像你。”

“是吗？”Mufasa笑着磨蹭着Sarabi的皮毛，Sarabi又忙把目光转向她怀里的小狮子。

“你打算给他取个什么名字？”Sarabi问。

“他叫.......”Mufasa低头去看他，好像感觉到父亲的目光一样，那幼崽睁开了眼睛。

那是一双红色的眼睛，和Mufasa一般的红色眼睛。

“Simba。”Mufasa说，“那是他的名字。”

06.

Scar把那头正产奶的羚羊弄回了洞穴可花费了不少时间。

首先，他刚刚生产完，身体还虚弱着，而且把猎物活着弄回洞穴可是个麻烦事，他一般都是干脆地把猎物弄死然后再带回洞穴吃。

所以，幼崽真的是件麻烦事。

Scar费力地拖着羚羊，小心翼翼地避开正在挣扎的羚羊的角，同时他几乎想了个一百个为什么他会多了个幼崽的理由，还有小家伙的名字。

Tuka？那名字听起来很逊。

Nuka？不，这名字太普通了，Scar的孩子可不能取这样的名字。

Kovu？听起来不错，这名字可以划入小家伙名字的备选之中。

他自己都不知道他的嘴角正在笑着，好吧，也许有个这么个小家伙可以让他生活不再那么充满蠢货，他有那么一点点，稍微期待了一下以后的生活。

他拖着羚羊回了洞穴，干脆利落地把羚羊甩在石壁上弄昏过去。

他优雅地迈步走到了他刚刚放着那小毛团子的地方。

“好吧，小家伙，你得起来吃你的第一餐了，之后你该......”

他睁开眼睛，停在了那里。

不，那么小的小毛团子不可能自己跑出去的，他也许在其他地方，一定是的。

可Scar找寻了洞穴的每处，小毛团子却不见踪影，Scar用了他聪明的脑袋想了半天却想不出个所以然，他没注意到羚羊已经醒来，逃出了这洞穴。

无论如何，那幼崽终究是Scar身体掉出来的，是他的东西和骨肉，Scar挑了挑眉，他开始有点焦虑地转来转去。

“小家伙，我不喜欢捉迷藏，也许你并不知道，但你必须要明白如果你这次要被我捉到的话，我可不顾你才刚刚出生。”

“小家伙，别藏了，小家伙。”

“快出来吧，小家伙，你藏得够久了。”

“小家伙？”

“小家伙？”

洞穴空荡荡。


	2. 只能活一个

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 辛巴和刀疤第一次相遇。
> 
> 有吃小狮子警告。
> 
> 我为啥想要写严肃文学，靠。
> 
> OOC警告
> 
> 对于一些狮子动作描写来自我家猫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久都没上来了

01.

Scar的脚印踏遍了荣耀国的每处。

在无人之时，在黑暗降临之际，他独自行走在荣耀国的每处，就为了寻找那个才出生几个小时就不见了的小毛团子。

可小毛团子好像人间蒸发一般，Scar耐着性子寻找着他的孩子，他的怒火燃烧得却越来越浓。

是谁？

是谁胆敢偷走了他的孩子？

他忍受着饥饿在黑暗中的荣耀国中行走，荣耀国在夜晚沉睡，唯有他一人醒着，他独自行走，好像是孤独的国王在巡视他的国土。

他不知道那孩子正在Sarabi和Mufasa的身旁沉睡，半夜之际，Mufasa突然睁开了眼睛，他盯着Simba，这孩子不知为何竟然和他如此相像，这是缘分吗？

“Simba。”他低声喃喃，用鼻子拱了拱Simba的身体，这让Simba不满地叫了一声，Mufasa笑了笑，闭上了眼睛，再次沉沉睡去。

而Scar站在一块石头上看着黎明来到。

他今天仍然一无所获，他看了刺眼的阳光良久，最终还是决定先回他黑暗的洞穴，想到小毛团子他还是忍不住眼神凶狠。

如果被他知道是谁.......

“Scar。”他突然听到有动物叫他名字，在天空之上，他抬头便看到了一只犀鸟在天空翱翔，他在他的头顶绕圈圈，最终还是飞到了离Scar最近的石头上，他抖了抖羽毛，Scar转过了脸，哦，这叽叽喳喳的小鸟，如果是平常他肯定还愿意跟他废话两句，可很可惜他最近心情极度糟糕。

“Zazu，”他向前走去，Zazu叽叽喳喳地跟了上来，“什么事？”

“嗯咳，”Zazu清了清嗓子，他的语气里还带着对Mufasa的滑稽敬重，“国王陛下，决定五天后将举行Simba的出生祭典，你也要到场。”

Scar停住了脚步，他转了过身，紧紧盯着Zazu，他突然想起了Mufasa在几个月前告诉他，Scar，Sarabi怀孕了。

“Simba？”他挑了挑眉，“哦，未来的国王。”

“是的，终将统治你，”Zazu抬起胸脯，“他出生在一周前，哦，那天可真是惊险万分，王后生了他一晚上，但在黎明之际，他终于出生了，伴随着第一缕阳光，虽然刚刚出生很虚弱，但因为Rufiki的办法让他的心脏强壮......Scar？！”

这只犀鸟被Scar按倒在地上，他看到这头雄狮绿眼睛里无尽的黑，他看到了雄狮的獠牙，Scar看起来首次怒气冲冲，这是少有的。

“那个小毛头。”Scar在低吼，“什么时候出生的？”

Zazu神经质地摇头晃脑，他徒劳地扑闪翅膀。

“在......在一周前！就暴雨过后的第一个晚上！”

就在当晚，Scar的孩子也出生了，他同样出生在黎明之际，可阳光却没有照到他的身上。

Scar觉得心情很糟糕，非常，就好像他的孩子注定生活在黑暗一般，而Mufasa的孩子就该天生沐浴在阳光之下。

他抓起Zazu就把这只鸟扔到石头上，Zazu马上就昏了过去，他扬长而去。

只留一个消瘦的背影。

“未来的国王？哈。”

那孩子出生了，伴着阳光，敬重和爱。

他的孩子不见了，如黑暗般悄声无息，连Scar自己都不知晓他在何方。

02.

她说，嘿，我看到Mufasa在一条河边埋葬了一头小狮子。

Shenzi说这话时正看到Scar咬着一条斑马腿走进来，她敏锐地看到Scar大肚子没有了，他看起来瘦了一大圈，这让他看起来皮包骨，好像也感觉到什么祸端即将来临，Shenzi马上闭上嘴，虽然她自己不认为这有什么好隐瞒的。

但她从Scar的眼睛里看到了无尽的怒火，可Scar出声时仍然是极端平静的，平静得像一滩死水。

“你看到了什么，Shenzi？”

“呃，就一周前，你知道，连续的暴雨让我好几天都没吃东西了，那天雨停了，我就想着先去河边找到东西吃，”她揉了揉脸，“我越过了边界，想着这么早不会有狮子发现，我正试图弄点鱼吃———哦那些小东西真难抓，正抓着，我就看到Mufasa，叼着一头死掉的小狮子。”

“然后呢？”Scar觉得他的心脏好像被大火烧过，只剩一片灰烬，Shenzi忍不住担忧地看了他一眼，班仔，甚至连平时没心没肺从不说话的阿德也看向了他。

“你怎么了，Scar？”他们问。

“告诉我，那头小狮子最后怎么了？”Scar终于褪下了那懒洋洋又优雅的模样，他第一次看起来如此狼狈和疯狂，Shenzi看见他露出了利爪还有獠牙。

“Mufasa把他埋在了那里，我没有吃掉那头小狮子的尸——Scar？”

“你做了个正确的选择，Shenzi。”Scar转过身去，他的绿色眼睛里全是凶狠，Scar不在胸怀计划。

“如果你做了，现在我做会对你什么我都无法保证。”

他跑了出去。

Shenzi和班仔阿德面面相觑。

“我们要追过去吗？”

“好吧，我不知道他为什么突然疯，但如果他疯了的话我们的日子也挺难过的，去看看。”

Shenzi最后这样宣布，这三只鬛狼追了出去。

Scar并不知道，他只感觉他的世界模糊一片，他眼前的风景模糊不清。

Mufasa叼着一头死去的小狮子。

Sarabi的孩子活着。

Scar的孩子不见了。

Sarabi的孩子出生羸弱。

Scar的孩子身体健康。

Rufiki用了一个办法来让Sarabi的孩子健康起来。

什么办法？那会是什么办法？

是普通的药物？奇怪的法术？

还是一命换一命？

03.

你们知道吗？

有头小狮子出生了。

这消息经由飞鸟传遍了荣耀国的每一寸国土，喝水的羚羊抬起头来，睡觉的豹子睁开眼睛，大象们侧耳倾听。

知道了吗？

有头小狮子出生了。

它们抬头去看天空，彼时正太阳初升，它们都看着那太阳，一条轮回开始了。

出发吧，出发吧，为未来的太阳献上我们的祝福。

于是首领领着他的族群，母亲带着孩子，他们向着他们的国王，未来的国王长途跋涉了，他们穿过了宏伟的雪山，他们踏过喘急的洪流。他们看着太阳落下，再次升起，悬在天空的高处，然后又再次落下。

他们沿途低语着，于是这片土地上的所有动物都听到了，大到独自行走的年老大象，小到刚刚出生的新生小豹。

知道了吗？

一头狮子出生了。

可在一处，Scar的洞穴里面的老鼠探头探脑，他听到了低语，这头老的不行的老鼠抓了抓他的小脑袋，他已经行将死去，他混沌的眼睛看着这黑暗的洞穴，这里常年看不到阳光。

不对，不对。

老鼠低语。

有两只狮子出生了。

然后他闭上了眼睛，死去了。

而Scar则背对着荣耀石的方向穿梭，他的身体穿过那些已经早早到了荣耀石的动物之间，他和所有动物背道而驰，只有鬣狼跟在他的身后。

荣耀石上，Mufasa看着Simba红色的眼睛，这头不知父母是谁的小狮子长得竟然和小时候的Mufasa一模一样，这更让Mufasa坚定了他要抚养Simba的想法。

也许我们没有血脉相连，但我们终将用后天的爱来连接你我。

而Zazu飞来，看到Mufasa他突然缩了缩脖子，Mufasa也把目光放到了他身上。

哦，Scar。

想到他的弟弟他的眼神复杂，他眼中有无奈或者其他，但更多的是无尽的爱意，他希望他的弟弟也站在他的儿子的祭典上，站在他身旁，和他分享这好消息。

“陛下。”Zazu终于开口。

“我没有找到Scar。”

Mufasa愣住了，Sarabi也愣在了那里，只有Simba听到了Scar的名字好像有什么感应了一般，他咿咿呀呀地叫了好几声。

“他在哪里？”Sarabi这样问，她是见过丈夫的这位弟弟的，虽然性格古怪，对Mufasa的统治手段颇有微词，但并没有越轨之举，“他应该来这里的，同我们一起......”

“我很抱歉，王后陛下，可所有阳光照到的地方都找遍了，Scar都不在那里，他也不在洞穴，我只看到了一只死老鼠。”

而另一边，那里是不被阳光光临的地方，过高的树木遮住了阳光，Scar踏过那条小河，三只鬛狼跟在他的身后，他爪子上的水滴落进土地中，可他不在乎，他紧紧盯着河边那个浅浅的坑。

“就在这里，Mufasa埋了一头小狮子。”Shenzi这样指认，Scar沉默着，拨开了那层薄薄的土。

他看到了一抹金色。

哦，他的孩子出生时也是一身金色。

04.

Scar紧紧盯着那死去的小狮子。

那小狮子已经闻不到任何其他气味了，他只闻到了土腥味，泥土把所有的一切冲刷的干干净净，他有着Scar所熟悉的皮毛，可如今这头小狮子全身冰冷，他看起来那么小，却过早的死去了。

他叼起了那只小狮子，把他从泥土里叼了出来，Shenzi凑过去忍不住啧啧出声。

他可真小。她想着，肯定出生没多久就死去了。

而Scar紧紧盯着远方，Shenzi顺着他的目光望去，她看到了远处荣耀石的一角。

所有动物都在朝着那方向前行，因为那里有一头小狮子出生了，他们恭敬地为Rufiki让道，这头狒狒拄着拐杖前来，他的拐杖上挂着一个果实，他和Mufasa相拥后马上看向了在Sarabi臂弯里的Simba。

好像察觉到一般，刚刚还闭着眼睛的Simba睁开了他如火一般的眼睛，Rufiki忍不住眉目弯弯。

他和Mufasa如此相像。

一轮初升的太阳。

他掰开那果实，把那鲜红的果液涂在了Simba的额头上，这头小狮子茫然无措地抬眼，那汁液滴落到他的眼睛里。

而在黑暗的一处，Scar看了那荣耀石良久，低头去看被他放在脚边的小狮子，他的孩子。

Scar的孩子死了。

Sarabi的孩子活着。

凭什么？

凭什么？

因为那是国王的孩子，所以他无论出生多么羸弱都必须活着？因为那是Scar的孩子，所以他无论多么健康都必须死去？

Scar紧紧地盯着死去的狮子良久，突然低头咬了下去他咬掉了小狮子的头颅，眼睛却紧紧盯着荣耀石，好像他吃掉的根本不是早夭的孩子，而是Mufasa的血和Simba的肉。

他把小狮子的头颅咬碎了，Shenzi震惊地看着她的老朋友，而Scar无知无觉，他只是紧紧盯着荣耀石，慢慢地，咬碎，咬碎。

与此同时，Rufiki把Simba举到半空中，这头小狮子一片茫然地看着他所看到的一切，那些动物在欢呼，在跪拜，向他们未来的王而献上所有他们的祝福。

而Scar也在吃着，他已经把那孩子的头颅硬生生吞了下去，开始啃咬起小狮子的身体起来。

“Scar？”

“他从我的肚子里跑出来。”他这样说，可他听起来好像是自言自语，“他死了，那么他就回到我的肚子里去。”

他本不该死了。

Scar低头去看残留的血和骨头，小狮子已经被他吃的只剩下半身，他眨眨眼，只觉得他的心脏灰烬中重新又有了火焰，那火焰以复仇为燃料，它越燃越旺。

他继续啃咬着，小狮子一点都不好吃，它们尝起来太苦涩了，带有泪水的味道，他麻木地咀嚼着，按理来说，他吃了一头小狮子，他应该觉得饱，可他仍觉得肚子饥肠辘辘。

他饿了。

他饿了。

Scar紧紧盯着荣耀石，那阳光从云层露了出来，照在Simba身上。

Mufasa为了他自己的孩子杀了Scar的孩子。

他不配成王。

Mufasa的时代已经腐朽，这刚刚出生的孩子一出生就成了凶手。

Scar的面容狰狞地笑了起来，Shenzi突然寒意，她看着Scar虽然笑着，可眼泪却落在了那摊冰冷的血上。

Scar将会杀掉Mufasa和Simba，啃咬他们的血肉。

他将会称王，所有人都会付出代价。

05.

“我和Sarabi今天没有在Simba的祭典上看到你。”

Mufasa冷声说，Scar假意露出惊讶的表情，好像是一个刚刚知道的无辜者，可Mufasa知道他的弟弟很擅长表演。

他看着Scar露出利爪在石壁露出了一道道划痕，那声音尖锐又刺耳。

“哦？是今天吗？那真是糟糕。”

“我一定是一时忘了。

Scar一副悠然自得的样子，可Mufasa却紧皱眉头，他的弟弟不对劲，他感觉得到，他们是兄弟，他们的联系如此紧密。

“你是国王的弟弟，你本该站在第一排。”Zazu马上飞起来，身上还带着Scar的口水，他叽叽喳喳，对付他Scar向来很有办法———-他露出了獠牙，这只小鸟吓得飞到了Mufasa的腿间。

“而我本该是第一顺序继承者的，直到那个小毛球的出生打破了一切。”

Scar这般说道，他伏下身对那只小小的鸟低声说，Mufasa愣了愣，他也低下身，他们凑的如此近，这是他们这几个月首次亲密接触。

“那个小毛球是我的儿子，你未来的国王。”

一个出生就利爪染上鲜血的凶手。

Scar感觉到恶心，但他仍微笑着，他本身就是阴谋家和伪装者，他们兄弟本身就志不同。

“看来我得学会如何下跪了。”Scar这般说着，他选择转身离开，给Mufasa一个消瘦的背影，Mufasa突然被惹怒了，他们曾经亲密无间，他们鬃毛和鬃毛融在一起，他们彼此也爱过的。

今天这一切终将成为历史。

“别背对着我，Scar。”他低吼着，Scar终于舍得转头去看看Mufasa，他那死去孩子的凶手，他孩子的另一个父亲。

他突然想当当国王了，虽然他以前就那么想过了。

他将啃食Mufasa的肉，饮尽那小毛球的血。

他们欠他的，他将让他们明白，没有人能动Scar的东西，更何况那是Scar的骨肉。

“不，Mufasa，应该是你别背对着我。”

06

太阳在升起又落下的时候，时间也在流逝。

“啊，Mufasa，他可真像你。”

“哦天啊，陛下，Simba长得就像您小的时候。”

Mufasa看着扑蝴蝶的Simba，他沉思着，他原以为很快就会被暴露出来Simba并不是自己的孩子的事实，可没有任何一只动物怀疑，他们反而都看着Simba的脸，感叹着这头小狮子简直是Mufasa的翻版，没有任何动物认为他和他血脉并不相连。

他仿佛是个谜团，而Mufasa无从解开他。

“你是谁的孩子？”他轻声低喃，没有注意到这稍微长大一点点的小狮子随着飞舞的蝴蝶跑得更远了，还不太能说话的小狮子脚步跌跌撞撞，草彻底淹没了他的身影。

他红色的眼睛紧紧盯着那只蓝色蝴蝶，看着那蝴蝶飞啊飞啊，最终飞到了一丛黑色的鬃毛里，Simba的眼睛转来转去，最终选择扑向了那蝴蝶。

但那蝴蝶却比他更敏捷，直直地飞向了天空，Simba失望地看着他，他的爪子就踩在了那黑色的鬃毛上。

突然那黑色鬃毛移开了，他一个重心不稳四脚朝天落在草地上，他翻身，抬头去看那个对他来说过于大的雄狮。

他看到了一双绿色的眼睛。

Scar眯眼看着面前这位懵懵懂懂的小狮子，他刚刚在这里准备小睡一会儿，却被这个胆大妄为的小毛球踩着鬃毛弄得睡不着觉。

他看着面前这头小狮子的红色眼睛，哦，他算是知道这是谁的孩子了。

“啊。”他皮笑肉不笑。

“看来你是我那个从来没见过的侄子了。”

Simba看着凑近了他的Scar，他看到了他的獠牙却没有任何害怕之意，他不知道如何称呼面前这个同类，他只学会了两个称呼。

他伸出他的小爪子在Scar的鼻子上碰了碰。

“妈妈。”Simba奶声奶气地说。

Scar挑起眉来，只有一头小狮子才配这样叫他。

但那头小狮子已经死了。

他哼了一声，推开了Simba。

“我可不是你的妈妈，Simba。”Scar离开此处，Simba坐在那里，看着这头雄狮的背影最终消失在草地中，再也看不见了，他歪了歪脑袋显然不明白刚刚发生了什么。

那是儿子唯一一次用妈妈来称呼他的母亲。


End file.
